Silena's Journal
by storymixer321
Summary: A PJO fanfic. This is a just a story on...well...I don't know how to explain it. But each chapter is going to be a journal entry for that day. It's Silena's journal. And it's her POV. So this is what SHE is writing in her journal. NOT a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**My first journal entry at Camp Half-Blood**

Well, this is it. The first journal entry I'm ever going to make. Really it's exiting. The wave of emotions I can spill onto these pages (and hope that my sisters don't find it). I can't wait to get started!

Ok, so where to begin? Ah, I know. Capture the flag. Yeah, it's true. We played Capture the flag today and my cabin just sucked at it. All my siblings just wanted to examine their reflections on the lake and talk about boys. But not me. _I _wanted to acutally participate. No, I'm not joking around. I really did want to play. Of course, they didn't care what I did. Although it might have been useful if they had informed me that our team was against the Ares cabin! Argh! Well, Clarisse didn't hurt me, of course. We're friends. And you NEVER harm friends (yes, the rule _does _apply to her cabin).

But honestly, why can't my cabin just get a teensy bit dirty for once? Not literally! I just did my hair!

So, yeah. That's what they do dring Capture the Flag. You're questions have been answered.

And we also got to play in the fields today (Chiron's treat). That's super-rare. We almost _never _go onto the fields anymore because of you-know-who. But after the final battle, we made it part of our daily routine. Although people STILL believe that Luke was a traitor. He wasn't. He was a definite hero. I true hero. And I'm not just saying that. I mean it. He had been on the enemy's side for sooo long, but in the end, he acutally saved Olympus!

Anyways, the fields were amazing. They had fresh grass and yummy strawberries (Pollux helped out with that). I, of course, layed down with my sisters and gave myself a manicure. I also prettied up Clarisse. She now looks amazing, and Chris is super thankful. Plus, Dionysus allowed us a little extra space. We got to run out of field boundries. Fun!

So what else? Oh, yeah! Juniper. She was at CHB (just my little abbreviation) today. Of course, most of her time was spent with Grover, so I backed up a bit for them. After all, being a child of Aphrodite, you MUST enforce love.

And yes, I DO believe Grover and Juniper make the perfect match. Just like Percy and Annabeth (despite the mother and father thing, please don't hurt me Lady Athena).

So I highly support Annabeth and Percy's love for one another. Oh, yeah, and I heard people these days were calling it what now? Percabeth, right? Haha! That's super cute! Mortals came up with that? How clever! I wish _I _were that smart.

And what's the one for Grover and Juniper, again? Gruniper, that's it! Oh, how sweet! A wood nymph and a satyr together! I think I'm gonna burst into tears! See? I _can _let out my emotions. And I think it's great that we have more love at CHB now.

Although I'm a little worried about Charlie. Hey! Don't roll you're eyes at me! I can talk about my relationship if I wanna! This is _MY _journal! Don't TELL me how to write it! Argh!

One...two...three...four...five..

Ok, I'm good. Now please don't insult me again. As I was saying, Charlie seems to want to go on more quests with Percy now, which is great! I mean, everybody thinks it's a spectacular idea. It's just that...I don't want to see him get hurt. He already had that ship thing with Kro-I mean, the enemy. He barely survived then! We had to keep him in the infirmary for a whole week!

But I'll spare you the love drama for my next journal entry.

So, this was fun. Really, nothing happened at the campfire so I won't mention that. And, that was my day. So, I guess I should say...umm...bye? Yeah, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two**

Ok, so it's day two. I'm doing pretty good with this journal thing, and I told Clarisse about it last night. She is a little so-so about me putting things about her in this, so don't tell, ok? Just to keep us all safe.

Well, I visited my friend's house today. Like, my real school friend. Non-demigod. But she knows about us. She can see through the mist. Which is pretty cool, I guess. Actually, I drove with her to the dance classes she takes. Which, btw, is amazing! The studio has decorative colors and everything!

Yeah, so anyway, after that, I went back to Camp Half-Blood. Dion-I mean, Mr. D *Dionysus scoffs in backround* (sorry, sir!) was pretty mad at me. He didn't know I left. And I TRIED to explain that Chiron let me go, but he still got upset. But, whatever.

So there.

Who would have thought that Charlie- oh, never mind. Hehe.

Anyways, I really don't know what to say. I mean, we really didn't do anything today. Well, except train, train, and train.

Oh, right! Thanks Mel! Yeah, that was my sister, Melina. She just reminded me that I actually DID do something today! Haha! I gave myself a makeover. (Don't tell her I said this, but really, giving myself a makeover isn't exactly exiting. My sisters just care about looking good. They consider that "exiting")

So, that's it. Yeah, pretty slow day today. But I promise tomorrows journal will be FILLED with gossip. Ok? Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so, today was probably the most exiting day this week. I know, I know. I haven't written in such a long, long, long time. But I'm back, which is what matters, right?

Okay, so Clarisse. The coolest best friend EVER! OMG! Did you _see _what she did today? Did you? Of course not, haha.

Okay, back to reality.

Anyways, she saved me! She saved me! From getting in trouble!

Okay, here's how it goes:

I was wondering in the strawberry patches, minding my own beezguts, when a rather abnormally large bunny hops out of the bushes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE bunnies, but seriously, this was one big bunny.

Okay so I ran and ran and ran. Away from the bunny. And Chiron of course happens to find me hiding underneath a strawberry bushel, shivering, and pale.

I try to explain that it was just an abnormally large bunny, no a minotaur. But its just no. He thought something was out to get me!

So Clarisse chimes in and says, "Chiron, there was actually a bunny. Artemis' pet, in fact. He just fell down from Olympus when Artemis couldn't catch him."

"And how do you know this?" Chiron had asked.

"Artemis' hunters told me so."

So Chiron believed her. And to be completely honest, its not all that exiting, but I would have probably gotten in big trouble with Mr. D.

And the story was actually true, in fact.

So that's it. My day. Sorry if you expected something more exiting, but that's what I got. So bye for now! See you in my next entry!


End file.
